now! i'm know!
by mandaraherdiany
Summary: kau sangat menyebalkan! Dulu saat aku membencimu kau selalu ada bersamaku! namun…. di saat aku mulai menjadikanmu inspirasiku,kau malah tertidur untuk selamanya…


Now! I'm know!

ouhayo!

hehe balik lagi nih ma fanfic ke 2 aku :p.  
fanfic ini oneshot sih.  
tapi semoga aja bagus!

minato:Baiklah! Minna! Selamat membaca!

author:…..

minato:ada apa author?  
minato yang melihat author kebingungan,terus memeganging pundak author

author:AH! Iya aku lupa! Buat author Sp-Cs – senpai :p tentang cara penulisan yang kaya novel,aku usahain bakal di terapin ke fanfic the next great seal.

minato:*sweatdrop

author:kenapa minato-nii?

minato: Kamaimasen

author:?

note:jika ada kesamaan dalam alur cerita,ya maaf mungkin aja gak sengaja ==

warning:jika tidak mau membaca fic ini atau merasa fic ini aneh tekan tombol back.  
fic ini berunsur gaje dan dapat merusak mata anda ==

(TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT)

"kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku!seharusnya aku yang menjadi leader! Bukan kau minato!"

itulah kata-kata yang pernah kuucapkan padamu,kata-kata yang dapat membuatmu sakit hati.  
tapi kau dengan baik hatinya hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"gomenasai junpei ini juga bukan kemauanku"

saat itu aku merasa jijik melihatmu berkata seperti itu,ingin rasanya aku menonjok mukamu yang terlalu polos itu.

namun apa daya aku tak kuasa,aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mu dan yukari.

sungguh bodohnya aku saat itu!.  
egois...!  
itu lah yang pantas buatku saat itu.

aku berlari sendiri,melewati setiap lorong dari kereta listrik tersebut.  
tak memperdulikan resiko yang harus ku terima.

hingga akhirnya aku harus siap bertarung melawan shadow sendiri..  
awalnya aku merasa bahwa aku lebih kuat dari mu..  
tapi itu salah….  
ternyata aku lebih lemah darimu.

namun…  
saat itu aku masih belum menyadarinya,aku masih egois!  
sampai aku tidak sanggup melawan shadow tersebut,  
kau datang dengan kekuatanmu itu,membantu menolongku.

aku yang terkapar lemah hanya bisa menolehkan wajah kearah lain.  
karna aku malu…  
ya aku malu…

kau bisa menghabisi 3 shadow sekaligus.  
tapi aku?  
hanya bisa merepotkan orang lain.

kenapa harus kau yang menjadi nomer 1?  
mengapa bukan aku?  
apa kekuranganku?  
dan apa kelebihanmu?

selalu itu yang ingin ku katakana,aku merasa bahwa tuhan tidak adil!  
kau yang selalu di puja.  
aku yang selalu di kucilkan.

kau datang menghampiriku,memberikan tanganmu agar aku bisa bangkit.  
kau tersenyum,senyuman yang membuatku jijik!

"ikouse… junpei!"

hanya kata-kata itu lah yang keluar dari mulutmu,aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku karna aku masih malu.

tapi dari situ lah aku sadar.  
hanya kau lah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi segalanya,  
dan aku hanya bisa mengagumimu.

memang…semua orang mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan.  
sehingga aku masih belum sepenuhnya menerima mu,  
kadang aku masih berfikir egois.

tapi kini…aku mengerti,  
aku menerimamu sebagai motifasiku  
tapi bagai mana caranya?  
aku pernah bersalah padamu dan aku tidak meminta maaf secara langsung kepadamu?

mungkin lebih baik aku menjadi penggemar rahasiamu saja.  
pilihanku benar,di matamu aku hanya seorang teman  
tapi di mataku,kau inspirasiku.

ternyata memang asik bersamamu.  
aku tau apa kelebihanmu.  
dan aku tau apa kekuranganku.

satu tahun sudah kita lewati bersama  
aku sduah merasa nyaman sebagai temanmu.  
tapi harus ada kenyataan yang aku terima

kau harus pergi melawan dewi malam sendirian  
aku ingin menolong mu! Membantumu!  
tapi kau hanya berkata.

"doudemoii"

aku hanya berharap kau dapat mengalahkan sang dewi tersebut.  
sambil menunggumu dari bawah sini.

kau berhasil….  
benar…  
kau berhasil…..  
berhasil membuat doa kami menjadi tidak sia-sia…

di situ aku semakin mengagumimu.

"kau berhasil menyelamatkan kami!minato"

hanya itu yang dapat ku katakana padamu.  
padahal sesungguhnya dalam hatiku.  
aku ingin sekali sepertimu,menjadi orang yang berani.

bulan 5 tanggal 3.  
iya itulah janji kita,saling bertemu saat upacara wisuda.  
aku ingat!,yang lainpun ingat!

kami mengejarmu!  
kami ingat padamu!  
terutama aku…  
ingin sekali aku teriak kepadamu.

"ooooy minato! Kau teman terbaikku!"

tapi ternyata…  
aku hanya bisa terdiam melihatmu berada di pelukan aigis,  
ku kira kau tertidur,tapi ternyata kau tertidur untuk selamanya.

"kau sangat menyebalkan! Dulu saat aku membencimu kau selalu ada bersamaku!  
namun….  
di saat aku mulai menjadikanmu inspirasiku,kau malah tertidur untuk selamanya…!"

aku menangis sejadi-jadinya,melihatmu tertidur dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirmu.  
ingin sekali aku menggantikan posisimu.  
karna seharusnya orang yg tidak penting sepertiku saja yang mati.

tapi…  
ternyata aku salah.  
tuhan masih menyangiku,  
tuhan masih memberikanku kesempatan untuk hidup.  
dan belajar dari masa lalu.

memang benar apa kataku  
semua orang ada kelebihan dan kekurangan.  
aku sudah mengetahui apa kelebihanmu…  
dan apa kekuranganmu…

sekarang…  
tinggal aku yang mencari apa kelebihanku.

fin

author:hehehe…gimana minna-san? Bagus? Jelek?  
minato:reviews dong!  
author:benar!

tiba-tiba datang yukari

yukari:arisato-kun~3

yukari datang lalu menggandeng tangan minato,dan itu membuat author marah.

minato:?  
author:*anggryface* yukari-nee bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Karna kami sedang menulis fanfic berdua?

Yukari:? Memangnya kenapa?aku kan ingin berbicara dengan arisato-kun sebentar yakan?  
minato:uh? Anoo..

author:BAKA!  
author yang sudah kepanasan akhirnya berteriak dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

yukari:ada apa dengan dia?  
minato:aduuuh!gawat ini!  
yukari:memangnya kenapa?

authorpun datang membawa narukami.  
author:minato-nii lihat ini! Cuuuup~3

ternyata author mencium pipinya narukami,dan itu membuat minato sedikit panas.(enak bgt ya aku ini mencium orang seenaknya XD)  
minato:*dlm hati* tidak tidak! Jangan sampe posisiku tergantikan oleh si rambut mangkok!  
yukari:cup~3

yukaripun mencium pipi minato,author yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung memanggil personanya  
author:yukari-nee! Cameron! Maragidye!

author memanggil personanya dengan gaya seperti narukami,dan terus menyerang yukari.

narukami:minato…apa yang kau lakukan sehingga author herdiany-kun begini?  
minato:…  
narukami:huft…jangan lakukan itu lain kali herdiany-kun kan sangat menyukai mu (cieeee ngebela ceritanya! XD)  
minato:ba-baiklah…


End file.
